This invention relates generally to in general to power tools, and, in particular to a power tool with a carrying mechanism.
Typically, power tools are carried by a carrying handle. Sometimes, the power tools may weigh too much for carrying it comfortably by the carrying handle. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved carrying mechanism.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved power tool is employed. The power tool includes a motor, a housing having first and second holes, first and second plugs disposed within the first and second holes, respectively, the first and second plugs each connectable to a belt. One of the first plug and the belt has a hole and the other of the first plug and the belt has a hook insertable into the hole.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.